Keep Your Love Locked Down
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Over 6000 yrs ago, Itzel was made into a one-of-a-kind monster. Something that she now wants her daughter to be free of being. But breaking Bianca's curse will not be possible w/o the Mikaelsons' help. A family of vampires with 1000 yrs of family drama & trust issues, it doesn't make matters easier when she develops complicated feelings for both the Noble Stag & the Bastard Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except my OCs, Bianca and Itzel Franco, and any further character I create along the way. I do not claim anything else besides the small tweaks and changes I'll make to the story/dialogue. This is purely meant to entertain and no profit is or will ever be made out of it.

* * *

"It was very long ago...

Before the Greek gods, the Egyptian gods, and even the Norse gods, that the gods of a young girl named Itzel and her village ruled over the Great Kingdom.

A kingdom in which Itzel's village lived in peace and the Gods prospered with their offerings.

Until Evil and its monsters plagued the village, sending a fiery and merciless Summer to ravage its fruitful land.

Hunger struck first, resided in the empty bellies of young Itzel and her people.

Illness soon joined her monster-sister, and took away many of their friends, family, and loved ones.

Leaving the girl and the few other villagers to fend for themselves against the third and most fearsome monster of them all: Death.

Although they didn't have to fight alone for so long, as the Gods got word of the Evil terrorizing Itzel's village and strode onto what little was left of her home. Powerful and heroic, the Gods battled the four monsters, finally winning and liberating the villagers after years of suffering in the hands of Evil.

What should've been happily ever after, never was, for the Gods had gotten a taste of war. The invigorating sense of glory that came with it. They searched for it all over the Great Kingdom but nothing provided the challenge that Evil and its monsters had.

Many summers and winters passed in which Itzel and her people lived merrily, yet the Gods only craved the blood of another adept enemy. And when sacrifices and offerings weren't enough anymore, Itzel's village grew very afraid.

Taken over by this poisonous need for warfare, the Gods looked down at the small village, and turned Itzel and her people into creatures not even Evil itself could ever control. A new breed of gods, they were.

Gifted with immense power, all villagers were fast to rise and compete with the Gods, too consumed with greed themselves. But, now a young woman, Itzel saw the true motive behind the Gods' gift- for no god, no matter how benevolent, handed his worshipers the power to sit on his throne- and knew that their gift was nothing but a curse.

When the rest of the village perceived the same, Itzel's people were enraged. They wouldn't stand to be puppets for the Gods to play with any longer.

The Gods had wanted blood and it was their own that spilled from their throats that cold and biting Winter.

However, as late as the Gods had been in realizing their grave mistake, a bit of time was left where they put an end to the vicious monsters they had created.

And with their last, drying breath they slaughtered every one.

All but a young woman, burdened instead with a last curse from the Gods who once saved her long ago.

Forevermore, she would walk around the Great Kingdom with her god-given power, yet never reach a happily ever after.

Indeed, a cruel and twisted tale, the one of Itzel."

* * *

Just when I thought Bianca was asleep, the six-year-old pulled her head away from my chest and looked up. Her eyes carried sleepiness but she fought the urge to close them long enough to ask, "It's not true, right? If you found a way to get my happily ever after, there's got to be one for you."

"You getting your happily ever after _is my_ happily ever after, B." I hugged her for the night and kissed the top of her head, getting up from the bed and tucking her in. "Now come on, go to sleep."

As I turned to leave she reached out and held my hand. "I'm gonna miss you, Mommy," she said before she jumped out of her bed and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

I chuckled softly, understanding exactly how she felt, and picked her up in my arms, "I'm gonna miss you too, _mi vida_. But Tania is going to take good care of you," I let her down, seeing her tear up with the knowledge that I'd be gone in the morning.

My heart hurt at the sight, but I cupped her cheek and smiled, "Tania is a very old friend and I know she'll take great care of you while I'm away-"

"Like my fairy godmother?" She sniffled, warming up to the idea of spending time with her.

"You are going to love her," I nodded and she smiled as she went back to bed.

"Mommy," she said one last time while fighting back a yawn, "please be careful?"

"Promise."

I looked at the worried look on her little face and wondered if I had done the right thing in telling her the truth. She was so young to be burdened with the story of my past, but it was something she needed to know.

I had already broken the promise to myself to never to fall in love and have a child, but I wasn't going to break this one or any other I had made to her.

There wouldn't be any secrets between us, and there wouldn't.

She knew that in order to break her free of the curse I brought on her the moment I fell in love with her father, I would have to lie, deceive, and betray. But never to her.

With a curse like mine, one that forced you to be four different monsters, never at once but always forever, it was so easy to lose myself.

My true self.

My _human_ self.

And with that breaking of the only ever promise I swore to keep, I made three others to try to make up for what I had done:

1) With Bianca, I would always be my real self, the woman I had been millenniums ago, the one her father fought hard to recover after I was afraid she was forever gone.

2) I would find a way to set her free from the Gods' curse, and 3) at no matter what cost.

Three thousand years ago, I had given up on looking for a way to break my curse, but, now that I had Bianca, giving up was no longer an option.

It was no longer just me, but my daughter, too, who would have to live with an eternity of pain and grief, and I rather be damned again if I let her live like that.

So in the morning, I kissed her goodbye, and made my way to New Orleans, home of the Originals.

The Mikaelsons, whose newest addition to their dysfunctional family was the key to my little girl's happily ever after.

* * *

If my research on the family of Original vampires was true, which it was, there wouldn't be a solution of just getting what I wanted and leaving. I knew it from the start that it wouldn't be easy. I couldn't simply waltz in their kingdom- well, yes, I could, but, although powerful, I wasn't stupid. The assortment of spells needed to be done to break Bianca's curse were on another level of complicated. At the end of it all, I needed to have the Mikaelsons on my side for her to be free.

And even then, Bianca wouldn't be entirely free. What I found wasn't much of an undoing of a curse, more like a loophole, but it was enough of a loophole to satisfy my promise.

One that started with me playing the Villager, instead of the God, as I met with Marcel Gerard, the former King of the French Quarter and protégé of the Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, in the Algiers neighborhood.

Like many of the compelled humans standing here, I was just another young woman, an outsider, lost and with no sense of purpose. I had come here to hear out Marcel and what he had to offered.

"I know you're all wondering how you got here," he stepped out towards the group, wanting to ease their minds. "Don't worry about that for now. Instead, I want you to think about your lives." He stopped in front of a man and compelled him to stop shaking with fear, his words gentle and nonthreatening, "Don't be afraid." Marcel smiled upon the crowd and paced around as he delivered his speech, "Remember when you were a kid, and you felt like anything was possible? Then, you grew up, things didn't turn out like you planned. But still, there was that part inside of you that would dream. Maybe you wanted strength. Maybe you wanted to be a part of something, something bigger than yourselves. Maybe you wanted to be a fighter. Have something worth fighting for. Maybe some of you even wanted to live forever. Well, you can have it! All of it. Because that's what being a vampire is all about. "

I only realized I've been staring at him the whole time when he drew his attention to me. A curious spark crossed his dark-brown eyes and I quickly looked away, made myself smaller than the vampire as he continued, "Oh, don't be afraid. What do you have to fear, when you can do this?"

He sped over to a man in the group and with one arm threw him up in the air. The humans widened their eyes in surprise and gasped, turning their heads up at another young vampire on the upper floor of a building as he caught the scared biker and lay him down on his feet beside him.

"I know!" He smiled from above and patted the guy on the back, "Pretty cool, right?"

Marcel nodded his head and drew us back to him, "When you leave here, you'll forget this. But somewhere, deep down, you'll know the offer still exists to join me. Be like me. And, only then, will you find your way back here. Because you want it. Because you _need_ it."

Or because this little Build-A-Vampire Workshop thing he had going on was my perfect way in.

* * *

By nightfall, I made my way to Marcel's loft. Now that the last few details of my cover story were worked out- Itzel Franco, exotic dancer, lover of soulful jazz music and aspiring violinist, who was done being treated as property and ready to fight for something bigger than herself - I was ready to put everything into motion. But before that, I decided to hide behind the opened door and listen to the conversation inside.

"Marcel, they got Joe," the same vampire that caught the biker earlier today said in distress.

"Joe knew what he was getting himself into," Marcel didn't sound all that heartbroken as he sighed.

"So, what?" The other vampire argued, referring to the vampire community he was trying to set up, "'Hey, come on, join our team? Your reward will be your _death_?'"

"Here's what you gotta understand," Marcel explained. "Vamps like Joe? They know what it feels like in the battle, and what it feels like to sit on the sidelines. Joe sat it out for a long time, but when the fight came to him, he got back in. Because he'd rather die on his feet than live on his knees. That's a _warrior."_

"Wh-What are we fighting for?"

"Me? I'm fighting for my home. For the dignity of the vampires who were run out of there. The question is, what are _you_ fighting for?"

"That's the problem! I have no idea! The wolves took over the Quarter. We beat them back today, they'll fight us back tomorrow. It's nuts! And all for a few measly blocks of real estate?"

"I was born here in a time _far_ more shameful than now. And even _then_ , this city was worth fighting for. My blood runs through the gutters of this city, along with the blood of my closest friends. And yeah, Klaus and I fought side-by-side against the Guerreras. But, you know, before long, he's gonna want to be king of the wolves. His blood runs deep, here, too..."

I pressed myself closer to the outside wall as Marcel continued to talk, my stupid human ears not letting me hear without struggling.

As far as I could tell, witches, vampires, and now the werewolves fought for the throne.

I looked down at the emerald ring on my ring finger and slipped it out before hiding it in the pocket of my leather jacket. If I wanted to make Itzel Franco believable, there couldn't be any ancient rings that allowed me to shift between supernatural creatures. With this ongoing war, I would have to be a vampire through and through.

"... We're not fighting for real estate, we're fighting for the soul of this city." I listened to Marcel's last words and let out the last of my few human breaths before stepping in through the door.

"Hi," both men turned to look at me, Marcel smiling when he recognized me, "is this where I sign-up to join the vampire community?"

His smile dropped, sharing the same confused expression as his friend beside him, "I compelled you to forget. How-?"

"Yeah, sorry," I sighed and pulled out the small bundle of vervain from my jacket's pocket in explanation, "but I'd be stupid to be a human living in the Quarter and not have vervain on me."

"Smart," Marcel admitted, finally walking over as I tossed the herb into the nearest trash can, "although you're not gonna want to touch that stuff with a ten-foot-pole once you become a vampire."

"I know," I looked at him straight in the eyes.

Where any other person would come in confused, mumbling, and scared, I didn't. I knew what I was getting myself into, I was ready, and he knew it, too.

* * *

It didn't take long for Marcel to let me drink his blood, leaving me with a day to think about the choice I wanted to make before it became real.

Little did he know, I was the reason why there even was a choice in the first place. Because of me, creatures like him existed; witches, werewolves, sirens, vampires- even the Originals- descended from me.

When the Ancient Gods made monstrous gods out of my village, they hunted us down and imprisoned all but me in their supernatural purgatory. In creating us without a purpose other than serving as their form of entertainment, the Gods had upset the balance of Nature and were forced to figure out a way to not tip the scale.

So they let me walk and eternity on Earth, cursed to be a goddess of the supernatural.

If it weren't for me, they would all be but creatures in fairy-tale stories.

Like it was supposed to be, I thought bitterly as Marcel, accompanied by a tall, dark-haired man, dressed in a business suit, that could only be Elijah Mikaelson, stopped a few feet away and watched me play the violin on the moonlit sidewalk.

They talked quietly amongst themselves but I caught traces of their conversation. A witch named Davina had gone missing, which was worrisome because she could've been aiding Mikael- the vampire who hunted vampires and also another Original, being the father of them, this much I knew already. After all, his wife, Esther, had been the witch that found me and stole some of my blood, in order to make the spell that turned her family into the first vampires, a little more than a thousand years ago.

Finished playing, I cased the violin and looked at Marcel as he made his way to me.

"See, you're an Original," he told Elijah while standing beside me. "Every vampire that's ever been sired is an extension of you and your family. Now, you can walk away from that, and side with Klaus and the wolves, but you're not one of them, and you never will be. You want allies, right? Look around! This is ground zero for a new vampire community. Now, you may think that you're better than us," Marcel motioned between me and him with a smug smile, "but we're all you got."

Elijah shot back with amusement dancing on the corner of his lips, "And _why_ would I play benefactor to a collection of lost children?"

Marcel rolled his eyes and retorted, "That's right. You never were any good with children. But, like it or not, vampires exist because of you."

Of course, I was just a myth to them, a name of a goddess long forgotten, so what was there but to believe that an Original like Elijah was the creator of their species?

"And these folks are gonna need your help," Marcel put his hands on my shoulders and I nodded at him to go ahead.

A quick snap of the head and I was dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back?! And with an Originals fic I have no idea where it's heading but I needed to put it out here because it was driving me crazy after reading so many TO fanfics and being overwhelmed with inspiration!**

 **I haven't even caught up to the show (currently on the beginning of season 3, so please, no spoilers!) smh.**

 **But I hope this spur of the moment decision to post this chapter gets me back to writing again, so yes, please leave a review to encourage me to keep going with this fic if you want to read more of it! I reply back, if you have any suggestions or questions about this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

The last time I died I had been a witch. Before that, a werewolf. And before _that_ , a siren.

The Ancient Curse made me _eternal_ , not immortal, so every time death came for me I resurrected hours later a different creature. Although I could channel some power from a specific line thanks to my ring, the agonizing pain that came after doing so was not worth it. Especially if I was human.

Which is why I simply couldn't just shift into one, and had to go through the whole process instead.

I sucked in a breath, gasped as I shot up awake on the sofa of Marcel's loft.

The vampire came rushing to my side and tried to calm me down, "Hey, hey, it's okay, you're in-"

"Transition, I know," I nodded once my head was clear and I stabilized. Marcel looked at me with surprise, probably wondering how I knew, and I smirked, "You didn't seriously think I wouldn't do my own research before becoming a _vampire_ , did you?"

"Of course not," he let out a small chuckle and stood up to retrieve a blood bag from the other room. When he came back, he sat down across from me in his recliner chair and placed the blood bag in the coffee table between us. "I guess you know you have to drink human blood to complete the process?"

Growing hungrier by the second, my eyes widened at the sight of the deep red liquid as my growing fangs ached for a taste and the vampiric veins on my face appeared.

I didn't _do_ Transition; my ring allowed me to skip that part of vampirism. But, even if I hated feeling on edge and out of control, without the ring I didn't have an option.

"During the first twenty-four hours or else I'm dead," I answered as I fought to gain control, opening the bag to pour some blood into the glass on the table. "Like I said, I did my research." I put down the bag and picked up the glass.

"I have to apologize, Itzel. Before, I didn't believe you had what it in you but it looks like you were born for this," he smiled admittedly, watching me drink from the glass as if it were filled with something else and not my source of life.

I put the glass down on the coffee table and looked at him as the protruding veins under my eyes faded.

Not born. _Made_.

* * *

Shortly after I completed the transition, Marcel took me to a witch to get a batch of daylight rings for the other recruits. Although I didn't need one, I didn't tell him that when he gave one to me.

It also turned out he wasn't going to be teaching me like everyone else. He had appointed Elijah Mikaelson as my own mentor, which worked out in my favor. The more interaction I had with the Originals, even if I started with this one, the quicker I was to get what I needed and save Bianca.

"I wondered when you'd show up," Marcel said and I turned from where I shelved a pile of books on a corner of the loft to see Elijah walk in. "Your pupil's waiting. It's not like you to shirk your responsibilities," he smirked.

Elijah sighed, a bit of his frustration evident as he said, "As you well know, she is not my... _burden_ to bear. You turned her, you teach her."

I couldn't believe it. _A burden?_ If anything, he could learn a thing or two from me, the only six-thousand year old supernatural being in the room.

I shut the book I was flipping through closed and the noise caught his attention. Ready to chuck the book at him, I said instead, "I'll have you know, I'm a fucking delight," and went back to my work.

Marcel grinned, trying hard not to laugh while the Original raised his eyebrows at my audacity. "Why'd you come?" he deviated.

Elijah looked at Marcel and cleared his throat, "I'm looking for a cooperative witch."

Marcel walked up to him and shrugged, "I don't know where Davina is, and given the fact that she's got your father on a leash, I wouldn't put her in the, uh, 'cooperative' category."

" _Not_ Davina," Elijah snapped, his patience running thin. "Perhaps another witch? On another leash?"

Marcel crossed his arms across his chest, "What makes you think I got another witch?"

"Perhaps the _daylight ring_ on your new librarian?" He pointed to me and the ring on my right hand.

I rolled my eyes and walked across the loft to him, saying, "Okay, you may not want to be my teacher or have anything to do with me, but let's get this straight: I'm no one's burden and no one's librarian." I stopped when I reached him, surprising him and Marcel by holding out my hand in a proper introduction, "My name is Itzel Franco."

"My apologies, Itzel," he took my hand and gave it a firm shake, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Although he smiled, it didn't reach his eyes as he dropped the handshake and turned to Marcel, "However, I am pressed for time here."

Marcel made a face as he feigned to remember the witch from last night, "My memory's a little shaky. Lucky for you, though, I know someone who can help!" He patted my shoulder softly and didn't ask as much as ordered, "Why don't you take Elijah to meet our friend Lenore?"

Elijah glanced at me and then at Marcel, "If this is your idea of a joke, I can assure you I am not amused." For once, I agreed with him.

"Well, there's nothing funny about what's going on. Mikael's back, witches are causing chaos. It just seems like you could use all the friends that you can get," he smirked and the older vampire rolled his eyes as he turned and walked to the door.

I looked at Marcel and I muttered under my breath when he insisted that I followed him, "You have to be kidding me."

* * *

Fifteen minutes of walking and I still hadn't gotten a peep from the Original.

It was hard getting any information with him being mute, so I tried annoying him and see if that got him talking, "Look, I'm seeing that you're not much of a talker but I'm not one for awkward silences so you're going to have to work with me here and fill out this deafening silence bet-"

"The task is to lead me to someone," he cut me off and turned to me with an exasperated sigh. "Let's just... do that, shall we?"

Damn, who woke him up on the wrong side of the bed? He stepped in front of me and kept walking, leaving me to wonder if this is how all Mikaelsons were like, I certainly had my work cut out.

"Okay, I respect that but how about you let _me_ lead? You know, since you are going the wrong way and all." I couldn't help but let him walk past the turn to Lenore's establishment so I could rub it in his face that he _needed_ me even if he didn't want me.

He stopped in his tracks, "Marcel believes I can instruct you." His dark eyes burned with annoyance as he turned to me with a stern voice, "First lesson: do your best not to waste my time."

"Well, only if you stop ignoring me," I shot back while I waited for the car on the street to drive by. Like expected, he glared daggers at me as the car passed and I smirked, stretching out a hand to make way for him, " _This_ way, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

The rest of the path was silent, preferring not to get another rise out of him when it became clear to me that he had bigger problems to deal with.

"This is it," I pointed at the convenience store in front of us and Elijah opened the door without question, if not a bit surprised when he held it opened for me to walk in first.

"Go away, I'm busy," the dark-skinned witch snapped, not bothering to look up from where she crushed some ingredients in a _molcajete_.

"Yes," Elijah stepped inside, bells hanging from the entrance ringing behind us as the door closed and he walked up to the counter, "blatantly practicing magic, I see.

"Herbal remedies for a neighbor who lost her insurance," Lenore explained carelessly and finally looked up. "But, my guess is an Original ain't here to talk neighborhood gossip."

"I have a favor to ask you."

The woman shook her head no at whatever he wanted from her. "Quarter's crawling with witches, go ask one of them."

Elijah looked around the untidy store, admitting, "I don't typically ask favors of my enemies."

"So you come across the river to bother me?" She gave us a pointed look and stopped crumbling the dried lavender into the granite mortar.

"It's unfortunate, isn't it? " Elijah stalked towards her, inspecting the shop. "Bureaucracy has not been kind to your community. Those tax incentives on local businesses have been stalling for _months._ Of course, a _persuasive_ person could potentially remove any red tape."

She met his gaze with sudden interest, "I'm listening."

"A certain someone- let's say a witch- has a _troublesome_ tendency of jumping into other bodies. When she does so again, I would like to know into whom she jumps."

"Soul-branding," she gave him the solution.

I had figured it out, too, as soon as he said it. It was a sacrificial special that needed a python and a spelled item from whomever the witch they were trying to brand was.

Which is exactly what Lenore told him before he turned around, pleased as he said, "I shall retrieve the enchanted item. My partner will take care of the python."

"What the hell?" I held him back by his arm and stopped him from going out the door. "No, I'm not-"

He smiled and brushed me off, patronizing, "Second lesson of the day: acquisition through mind compulsion."

The bells rung as he left and I rolled my eyes, walking out the door the opposite way he went to get his damn snake.

Mind compulsion? I scoffed at the thought. Who was he to teach me about mind compulsion?

* * *

Back at the loft, Marcel asked me how the lessons with Elijah went.

"I can't believe he made me spent the whole day looking for a python!" I ranted, pacing back and forth in the room.

Marcel laughed before he realized, "Hold on. You compelled yourself a snake?"

"Well, yeah," I stammered, quickly covering up my experience with mind compulsion with a lie, "I would've stolen the poor thing, if I hadn't figured out how to mind control the guy selling it. Because Mr. Suit-and-Tie-with-a-Stick-Up-My-Ass didn't even have the decency to explain to me how compulsion works!"

He continued laughing, "He does seem a little stuck-up and rigid, doesn't he?"

"Why are you doing this?" I finally asked and he quieted down, looking confused. "Pushing Elijah to mentor me, when it could be you doing it, I mean. What is it that you're trying to get from him?"

Marcel straightened himself, hesitant, but he answered, "Actually, I want something _for_ him and it's the same thing I want for you."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "I'm not understanding."

"This. _Us_ ," he motioned between him and me, "Our new community. Look, I learned my lesson the hard way. You can't make your way in this town unless you got an Original looking out for you. Klaus is so fixated on those wolves, and Elijah's so wrapped up in centuries of his family's old crap that he can't see it. But, we need him. We need him to see _us_ as family, too."

I crossed my arms over my chest. What the hell did I know about family? The realization hit me. My parents, along with my entire village, had been massacred more than six-thousand years ago. Derek, the only person I've _ever_ loved, died in my arms before our child was born. Hell, I couldn't even call Marcel's vampire community my family because I wasn't one of them.

I was everything and nothing, all at once.

"I don't know a thing about family, Marcel." I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head, "How am I supposed to win him over?"

"I've known that man for two hundred years. He's cranky," he let out a small laugh and said, "he's fussy. And, he can ride your last nerve. But he has an Achilles heel, okay? He can't help but fix what's broken. You don't need to be anything other than what you already are: someone who needs his help."

That was the thing, though. I didn't need his _help_.

I needed his blood.

* * *

"Hi, _mi vida_ , how are you?" I smiled, hearing Bianca's voice from the other end of the phone.

"I'm okay, Mommy. Tania has a dog, Fletcher, and he likes to sleep with me so I don't feel lonely," Bianca giggled through the phone, probably playing with the Golden Retriever on her bed.

"I'm happy to hear that, B!" My eyes caught a familiar face coming into the bar and I hurried to say goodbye. "Alright, I gotta leave now. I love you, _mi vida_ , goodnight."

"I love you, too, Mommy. Goodnight," she said and I sent her a kiss before ending the call.

I paid no attention to Elijah and turned my head to the slide guitar player on stage, listening to the blues as I drank from my beer.

"Bourbon, neat," Elijah came up and asked the bartender.

I looked at him while he took a seat on the stool in front of me and put down my beer. "What?" I asked bitingly. "You need another snake?"

He thanked the bartender for the drink and turned back to me with a joking smile, "One can never have too many."

"Then you better ask some other snake-fetcher because this one's done for the night," I referred to me before picking up my bottle of beer and finishing it.

Elijah glanced at the musician on stage and asked, "Are you playing tonight?"

"No," I shook my head.

"It's a shame," his face fell in disappointment before he smiled, "you're rather good."

"God," I laughed, "you really need to learn how to give a real compliment. Rather good? I'm _amazing_ with a capital _A_."

"I admire your confidence, Itzel," he nodded and I realized this was the time to win him over like Marcel wanted.

"Yeah, so much of it," I scoffed, letting myself be overcome by sadness as I continued. "I haven't even touched my violin ever since I turned. I don't know why, I just can't."

Elijah stared at his glass of bourbon, listening, until he looked up, "It's different for us. Cadence, rhythm, harmony... Our experience of the senses is altered. We _move_ faster. We hear things with a greater acuity. _Silences_ are at once longer and more profound. Sound is simply _different_ to our ears," he touched one of his ears and I stared at him, if not a bit entranced with how he explained exactly what I was experiencing as a newly turned vampire. "And then, there is the emotion. For a vampire, it is extremely heightened... Sometimes, it's difficult to express."

I blinked and broke eye contact before it got too awkward, nodding, "Hit the nail right on the head."

"Your music, the joy you felt when playing- you can learn again." My eyes met his once again as he took a sip of bourbon and said, "I can help you."

"Why would you do that?" I almost laughed at his offer, confused. "Not a moment ago, you were dying to get rid of me."

Elijah took in a breath and sighed, "Because if someone had done the same thing for myself and my siblings, I'm quite certain history would have unfolded differently."

* * *

I went back to Marcel's loft and found him pouring himself a drink around the partying vampires.

"Where were you?" Marcel turned and offered me a glass of bourbon.

I shook my head no and smiled, "Thanks, but I'm a beer kind of gal." He pulled back the glass and shrugged, downing the alcohol in one go as I answered, "I was with Elijah. "

"Hmm," he walked over to take a seat where there weren't feeding vampires or couples making out in the way.

I followed him, nodding, "You were right. I gave him something to fix, and he's gonna help me."

Marcel smiled at the news, "He's gonna help us _all_."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all the follows and favorites! (Special thanks to BrazilianGirl21 and Only Reviewer for leaving their comments and questions!) **

**So, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I have decided to keep this story up and add it to my neverending list of works-in-progess! But the bad news is that I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be done- It might take days, weeks, or months. Though I will try to finish the third chapter as soon as I can! All I can really ask of you guys is to be patient with me, but as always I'm thankful for everyone that has read/reviewed/followed/and added this fic to their favorites!**

 **I hope you lovelies have a good day/night! :)**

 **P.S. In case you were wondering, Eiza Gonzalez is Itzel's(my oc) faceclaim; and also the young woman of the story cover.**


End file.
